Premières neiges
by Chrome83
Summary: Soudain, quelque chose tomba devant ses yeux. C'était tout petit, comme une poussière, et il n'y fit pas tout de suite attention, mais quand d'autres suivirent, descendant doucement devant son regard, il arqua les sourcils. Ces petites choses blanches, est-ce que ce serait…


**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !**

 **Bon, je regardais un peu mes fan fictions Kuroko no Basket sur ma clé usb quand je suis tombée là-dessus. C'est un petit quelque chose hyper court que j'avais écris il y a au moins presque un an, mais jamais posté. Je crois que je voulais attendre la période de noël pour ça... Alors je le partage maintenant !**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclamer : Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**

* * *

 **Premières neiges**

« Brrr, il fait vraiment froid aujourd'hui !

\- Je crois avoir entendu des gens dire qu'on était passé en dessous de 0°…

\- Je n'aime pas quand il fait si froid…

\- Tss ! Tu n'arrêtes donc vraiment jamais de te plaindre ?

\- Héhé ! »

Kise et Kasamatsu avançaient côte à côte dans la rue pleine de monde bordée de boutiques et de cafés. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de sortir de temps en temps traîner ensemble dans les magasins le samedi. C'était un peu comme leur petit rituel.

Aujourd'hui, Yukio avait acheté un CD d'un groupe de Rock qu'il aimait beaucoup, et Ryōta avait, lui, fait l'acquisition d'une nouvelle écharpe et d'un pull. Il n'était pas loin de 17 heures et il commençait à faire sombre à cause de la nuit qui tombait, s'ajoutant à l'épais mur de nuages qui avait caché le soleil toute la journée.

Ils avaient décidé de rentrer et marchaient en direction de la station de métro, bien emmitouflés dans leurs vêtements chauds qui pourtant ne les empêchaient pas de grelotter. Ils avaient tous les deux hâte de rentrer pour se mettre au chaud.

Alors qu'ils avaient cessé de parler, le blond se concentrait sur la buée qui se formait devant sa bouche quand il soufflait. Soudain, quelque chose tomba devant ses yeux. C'était tout petit, comme une poussière, et il n'y fit pas tout de suite attention, mais quand d'autres suivirent, descendant doucement devant son regard, il arqua les sourcils.

 _Ces petites choses blanches, est-ce que ce serait_ … Il écarquilla les yeux alors qu'un immense sourire venait fleurir sur ses lèvres.

« Il neige ! », S'écria-t-il avec émerveillement, levant la tête vers le ciel neigeux d'où tombaient de plus en plus de flocons. Kasamatsu l'imita et il grimaça.

« On devrait se dépêcher. S'il neige, les lignes de métro vont être perturbées. Ce ne serait pas le moment de rater le notre. »

Il pressa le pas mais s'arrêta bien vite, constatant que son camarade ne le suivait plus. Il se tourna à demi pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Le mannequin s'était arrêté et il observait avec des yeux pétillants la neige tomber lentement tout autour de lui. Il n'était pas le seul des enfants aussi commençaient à s'exciter. Mais lui, bon sang, il avait 16 ans ! Et ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais vu de neige avant.

Le capitaine fut prit d'une irrésistible envie de le frapper, mais comme ils étaient en pleine rue, il résista à la tentation et se contenta de soupirer.

« Kise, tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dis ? On doit se dépêcher ! Et puis je croyais que tu n'aimais pas le froid, alors pourquoi tu traines ?

\- Mais sempai, s'il neige, ça change tout ! »

Yukio fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui excitait à ce point son Kohai dans la vue de quelques flocons. Et puis il se dit que ça lui ressemblait bien de s'arrêter sur ce genre de choses, et de s'en enchanter.

Il secoua la tête de dépit, un presque imperceptible sourire à l'appui, en revenant vers lui. Il était plutôt attendrissant comme ça, avec son air de grand enfant, son sourire béat, et ses joues rougies par le froid. Ses cheveux blonds étaient déjà parsemés des petites poussières glacées qui tombaient de plus en plus nombreuses, commençant déjà à s'accumuler sur le goudron.

Ryōta tourna la tête vers lui, visiblement ravi. « Si ça continue comme ça, on pourra aller faire des bonhommes de neige d'ici demain ! », Fit-il remarquer avec une joie évidente.

« Sans moi, Le cassa le plus âgé, J'ai des devoirs à terminer.

\- Un autre jour alors !, Insista le garçon sans se décourager, J'en ferai un à l'effigie de Kurokocchi ! Et un à l'effigie de sempai aussi !

« Ne fais pas ça, crétin ! »

Kise éclata de rire et Kasamatsu grogna, marmonnant quelque chose au sujet de son immaturité. Alors qu'il soupirait pour la énième fois, un gros flocon décida de venir se poser sur son nez et il loucha dessus une seconde, causant l'absolue hilarité du mannequin.

« Kasamatsu-sempai, tu es trop mignon quand tu louches ! »

Vexé, l'aîné rougit légèrement –mais ça ne se remarqua même pas tant ses pommettes étaient déjà colorées par le froid. Il essuya la trace humide de la neige d'un revers de manche et fusilla du regard son équipier hilare.

« Arrête de rire, Baka !, Ordonna-t-il en commençant à s'éloigner, Allez, je t'ai dis qu'on devait se dépêcher si on ne veut pas rater notre métro !

\- J'arrive, j'arrive !~ »

Le blond s'empressa de rejoindre son sempai en continuant de se moquer gentiment de lui, ce qui lui valut un coup de poing sur le haut de crâne.

« Dis, Sempai, on ira jouer dans la neige ensemble, hein ?

\- Sérieusement, quel âge tu as, Kise ?

\- Il n'y a pas de limite d'âge pour aller jouer dans la neige !

\- Hm…

\- Alors, c'est oui ?

\- … On verra. »

Le visage de l'Ace s'égaya. Au vu du très léger sourire sur les lèvres de Yukio, il était sûr que son « on verra » était un « oui » dissimulé.

* * *

 **Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **A bientôt et joyeux noël (en avance) !**


End file.
